


Операция "Сокровище", или как курсанты пытались у Зимнего заначку увести

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Сокровища бывают разные





	Операция "Сокровище", или как курсанты пытались у Зимнего заначку увести

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

— Евгений Михайлович, разрешите доложить!  
  
— Докладывайте!  
  
— Курсанты проявляют значительное снижение усердия в обучении. Прошу разрешения привлечь к тренировкам Зимнего Солдата ради усиления мотивации.  
  
— Хм… Зимний умеет мотивировать как никто. Но ты уверен, что все курсанты доживут до конца этого курса?   
  
— Так точно! У меня есть план.  
  
— Излагай…   


 

***

  
  
— Да что этот отмороженный придурок себе позволяет?! Мы ему что, игрушки для снятия плохого настроения?!  
  
— Тихо, брат. Не кипишуй. Это ж-ж-ж неспроста. Посудите сами: с чего вдруг на нас решили снова спустить этого служителя Снежной Королевы? От нас явно чего-то хотят добиться. Но вот только чего?  
  
— Да какого хрена ты опять задумался о смысле бытия и прочих возвышенных вещах? Ну придумали наши высоколобые какую-то очередную хрень. И что из этого? Пофиг! Вы как хотите, но я не я буду, если не придумаю, как этому отмороженному гадость сделать с большой буквы "Г"!  
  
— А давайте у него заначку уведём…  
  
— Подробнее!  
  
— Я слышал, как два техника разговаривали, что у "нашего дорогого тренера" есть привычка прятать свои "сокровища" на неиспользуемом тренировочном полигоне. Раз он не используется, то и отследить, кто попятил "заначку" этого Кая недоделанного будет невозможно.  
  
— Мысль!  
  
— Угу. Можно подумать, вы не оставите никаких зацепок, и он вас не отследит… Он же только с виду тормоз отмороженнный. А так у мужика "… и нюх, как у собаки…"…   
  
— Знаю-знаю: "... и глаз, как у орла"! Но как я уже говорил… Пофиг! Я в деле!..  
  
— И я!  
  
— И я!..  
  
— Как хотите. Охота нарваться — вперёд! Я в этой глупости не участвую…  


 

***

  
  
— Уф-ф-ф-ф… А наш "дорогой тренер", похоже, параноик. Какого хрена мочёного и сушёного этот гад так защитил свою закапушку. Тоже мне фараон мэйд бай Совьет Юнион!  
  
— Угу… Пока доберёшься до его "сокровища", семь потов сойдёт.   
  
— Хорошо ещё, что никто не покалечился в процессе.  
  
— Да уж…   
  
— Доставай! Доставай! Не томи!  
  
Оживлённый диалог курсантов, доставших коробку с неведомым содержимым из тайника, прервали редкие аплодисменты. Сзади стояли Куратор и Зимний Солдат.  
  
— Я смотрю, уважаемые курсанты, участие Зимнего Солдата в процессе вашего обучения очень позитивно влияет на результат. Этот полигон вы должны были проходить только через неделю. Но стоило привлечь к процессу нашего уважаемого Мотиватора, так ваше рвение возросло в геометрической прогрессии. Поэтому, я думаю, будет справедливо, если вы сможете забрать себе "сокровище", ради добычи которого было приложено столько усилий. Товарищ Зимний согласен?  
  
Зимний Солдат смерил потрёпанных салаг нечитаемым взором и коротко кивнул. В глубине льдисто-спокойных серых глаз плавала насмешка.  
  
Впечатлённые коварством руководства, участники тренировочной программы потрошили коробку с чувством ожидаемого подвоха. И не ошиблись.   
  
В коробке, которую они с таким рвением добывали, лежала…  _банка сгущёнки_! 


End file.
